Possessed
by dimshit
Summary: Seharusnya ia tahu, kalau dirinya merasa ragu, maka sebaiknya tidak usah saja. Sekarang keadaannya sudah begini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Canon/RenIchi/Rape/kinda PWP. For Valentine and RenIchi day.


**Requested by Winter Aoi Sakura**

**Pairing:** Renji x Ichigo

**Summary: **Seharusnya ia tahu, kalau dirinya merasa ragu, maka sebaiknya tidak usah saja. Sekarang keadaannya sudah begini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Setting kejadian adalah beberapa hari setelah Ichigo mengambil kembali jasad Kuugo Ginjou dari Soul Society, dan sebelum Final Arc.

**Warnings:** Canon setting. Yaoi. Male x male sex. Rape. Light bondage. _Kinda_ PWP. Expect OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Possessed<strong>

_By Megumi Kei_

* * *

><p>"Kau terlihat begitu menarik dalam posisi seperti ini, Ichigo. Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bosan memandanginya setiap hari. Bagaimana jika sekalian saja kau menggonggong untukku?"<p>

Rintihan adalah jawaban yang ia dapatkan, dan ia pun hanya tertawa kecil. Perlahan ia kembali mendekati tubuh yang tertelungkup di atas futonnya, yang kedua tangannya terikat kepada pilar kayu di depannya. "Maa... Maa... Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau sekarang ini kau sedang tidak bisa bicara ya?" Perlahan, dengan sentuhan ringan bagaikan sebulah bulu, ia menggerakkan ujung jemarinya di punggung Ichigo. Senyum di wajahnya semakin lama semakin melebar mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkannya. Ichigo menggeliat dengan nafas yang makin memburu. Rintihan dan erangan ringan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang remaja, membuat nafsu di dalam dirinya semakin besar.

_'Keparat! Keluar kau dari tubuhku, monster!'_.

Haha, yeah. 'Abarai' tidak akan bisa menghentikannya.

* * *

><p>Ichigo mendesah ringan saat merasakan jemari yang bergerak-gerak dipunggungnya yang kini tidak tertutupi apa pun. Bukan hanya punggung, seluruh tubuhnya saat ini bahkan tidak tertutupi apa pun. Telanjang bulat, dengan posisi menelungkup di atas sebuah futon yang ia ketahui dengan betul milik siapa.<p>

Karena pemiliknya itulah yang menjadi alasan mengenai kondisinya saat ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ichigo menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang diikat oleh tali obinya ke pilar kayu dihadapannya, untuk kembali menghasilkan hal yang percuma. Ikatan yang membalut pergelangannya itu terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan dari posisinya sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak saking frustasinya dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang. Tidak berdaya, dan sangat bergantung kepada pria yang menahannya semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi ikut pesta minum-minum yang diadakan oleh Rangiku.

Pertama menginjakkan kaki di Soul Society beberapa jam yang lalu setelah terpaksa datang karena diancam oleh Rangiku yang akan membeberkan foto memalukannya jika ia tidak datang, tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas dibenaknya kalau ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bahwa dirinya akan duduk di sebuah bar dengan secangkir sake di tangan, dan menatap bosan kepada para shinigami mabuk lainnya. Makanya, beberapa blok sebelum sampai bar yang dimaksudkan, Ichigo memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Dan kelihatannya, keputusannya itu adalah keputusan yang salah, karena segera setelah ia mengatakannya, ia merasakan sakit di tengkuk yang kemudian membuat pandangan matanya mendadak gelap.

Ketika sadar, seperti inilah kondisi dirinya yang ia dapatkan.

"Haaahh..."

Ichigo memanfaatkan waktu ketika kain di mulutnya dilepaskan untuk mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Dengan pandangan penuh emosi, kemarahan, rasa tidak percaya, dan... pengkhianatan, Ichigo menatap ke arah pria bersurai merah yang kini tengah menyeringai lebar kepadanya. "APA-APAAN INI, RENJI? WALAU KAU CUMA BERCANDA, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Renji tertawa kecil, sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan geraman penuh amarah yang ditujukan padanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Ichigo, ia perlahan duduk di sisi futon di sebelah sang remaja. Dan dengan tenang, ia membelai surai oranye Ichigo yang kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan yang membelainya itu. Tidak terima dengan sikap yang diberikan padanya, Renji menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke kulit kepala Ichigo dengan kasar, membuat yang bersangkutan meringis dan menggerak-gerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, meminta dilepaskan.

"Kenapa, _Ichi_? Itu hukuman untukmu karena berani menolak_ku_."

Ichigo menjerit kuat saat merasakan kuku-kuku itu menancap semakin dalam, bahkan sampai bisa ia rasakan cairan hangat yang perlahan menuruni keningnya. Darah. Tidak salah lagi. Isakannya tersedak saat Renji akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya sekarang, terlebih lagi dengan Renji sebagai pelakunya. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan sedikit pun bahwa pria yang sudah sangat ia percayai memiliki pikiran untuk melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan akan ia dapatkan jika tidak segera melepaskan diri.

"Renji... Kumohon... hentikan ini..."

Ia yang biasanya tidak suka memohon, merasa saat seperti ini tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Karena reiatsu _suppressor_ yang melingkar di lehernya sekarang, membuatnya tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan shinigaminya. Ia sekarang, hanya bagaikan manusia biasa yang sudah pasti tidak akan menang melawan para shinigami yang jelas-jelas bukan manusia. Nafas Ichigo tercekat saat mendengar suara menggerisik kain. Dalam kepanikannya, ia semakin kuat memberontak, "RENJI! BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!" Wajahnya memucat ketika merasakan pangkal tubuhnya digenggam, dan ditarik saling menjauh, sampai-sampai bisa ia rasakan kerutan permukaan rectumnya agak terbuka, "ABARAI RENJI! ! !" Dengan segera Ichigo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat karena rasa mual yang mulai melewati kerongkongan ketika sesuatu yang basah dan empuk menjilati permukaan rectumnya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam.

_Kami-sama... NO!_

Ichigo menggigiti permukaan futon demi menahan erangan yang sempat akan keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya. Nafasnya mulai terasa berat, dan lutut yang menopang tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas. Kalau bukan karena Renji yang memegangi pinggangnya, ia yakin tubuhnya saat ini sudah rata dengan permukaan futon.

"Aaaanghn...!"

Ketika Renji menggenggam kejantanannya dan mulai menggosoknya dengan cepat, Ichigo hilang kendali. Tubuhnya yang terasa lebih sensitif daripada biasanya, bereaksi diluar yang ia inginkan. Benaknya terus menjerit untuknya melawan, tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak, dan malah bertingkah submisif dengan memberikan respon demi respon yang membuat Renji menyeringai senang. Pria itu mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam rectum Ichigo, dan menatap ke arah sang remaja yang tengah terengah-engah. "_Why_... Ichi. Kelihatannya justru kau menyukai ini." Membasahi dua jarinya dengan menggunakan salivanya sendiri, Renji kemudian memasukkan keduanya sekaligus ke dalam rectum Ichigo dan dengan tepat ternyata langsung menyodok prostat sang remaja dengan telak, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerang keras.

"Mmngghh... Haah! Ah! Ah! _Fuck_... Nnggaaahh...!"

"Yeah, Ichigo. Terus begitu..." Renji berucap disela-sela kekehannya sambil menggigit permukaan kulit pangkal tubuh Ichigo hingga berbekas. Gerakan kedua tangannya, yang berada di dalam rectum dan yang tengah menggosok kejantanan Ichigo, bergerak semakin cepat dan dalam irama yang berbarengan. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Ichigo tersentak kuat, dan ia mengerang panjang ketika akhirnya tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya terlalu lama, membiarkan cairan putih kental mengotori permukaan futon di bawahnya, dan sebagian perut serta tangan Renji.

Dengan serakah, Renji menjilati jemarinya yang penuh dengan hasrat Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi, merasa sangat rendah. _Memalukan. Apa yang baru saja dirinya lakukan, adalah hal yang sangat memalukan._ Ia mendesis saat akhirnya Renji mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam dirinya. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat, dan secara tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan kakinya. Menendang Renji tepat di perut. _Impact_ yang ada membuat pria bersurai merah panjang itu tersungkur ke belakang dengan geraman.

Melihat adanya celah, Ichigo langsung mencoba untuk duduk dan menggigiti kain yang mengikat lengannya. Susah payah, dan ketika akhirnya ia bisa merasakan ikatan kain itu melonggar, mendadak kepalanya dihantamkan ke pilar. Rasa pening yang dirasakannya akibat benturan keras, membuat Ichigo kembali tersungkur. Ia mendesis kesakitan, apalagi ketika merasakan perih di mata kanannya akibat darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya masuk ke sana.

"BRENGSEK! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM? ! APA PUN YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEKARANG SUDAH PERCUMA!" dengan kasar dan membabi-buta, Renji menampar wajah Ichigo, dan memukuli serta menendang sang pemuda hingga tidak bergerak lagi.

Tapi, ia tahu Ichigo masih sadarkan diri.

Renji tertawa kecil, dan membalikkan tubuh Ichigo hingga berhadap-hadapan dengannya, "Hehe... Bagus. Kelihatannya wajahmu baik-baik saja, _Ichi_." Selama menyerang Ichigo barusan, dengan sengaja Renji hanya menampar sekali wajahnya, dan untuk serangannya yang lain, ia menghindari wajah sang pemuda. Terlalu sayang untuk merusak wajah manis yang bisa ia pakai untuk bersenang-senang nantinya.

_'Hentikan... Kumohon hentikan!'_

Kembali tertawa kecil, Renji menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati pipi Ichigo yang terdapat darah, _'Berisik, Abarai. Nikmati saja selama kau masih bisa melihat.'_ Hehehe... _Ia_ benar-benar beruntung bisa bebas di saat begini. Berkat sang letnan, jiwa_nya_ yang sudah terkurung selama ratusan tahun bisa lepas. Pemuda menarik dengan surai oranye yang mencolok ini adalah tambahan yang tidak mungkin _ia_ lepaskan begitu saja.

_'Brengsek! Brengsek! BRENGSEK!'_

_Ia_ tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar seruan percuma yang terus dilancarkan oleh Abarai Renji _yang asli_. Dengan seringai lebar, dan tanpa peringatan apa pun, _ia _menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam rectum Ichigo. Membuat sang remaja menjerit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day,<strong>_

_**Morning**_

_****_.

"Chikamatsu... Monzaemon?"

Renji menatap ke arah sang Taichou dengan kedua alis yang berkerut. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, tetapi tidak bisa ingat di mana karena rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Ya. Seorang pemain kabuki yang dianggap terkutuk oleh rekan-rekannya. Sotaichou menyegel jiwanya ketika terjadi keributan Nobumori 200 tahun yang lalu." jelas Byakuya.

Kalau dikatakan begitu, Renji akhirnya bisa ingat beberapa hal yang ia ketahui yang sempat terjadi ketika keributan Nobumori itu. Nobumori adalah nama kelompok teater kabuki yang sangat terkenal di Soul Society dulu. Kelompok yang memiliki aktor berbakat bernama Chikamatsu Monzaemon yang sanggup memerankan peran seperti apa pun dengan sangat baik. Bahkan saking baiknya, penonton dan rekan-rekannya sendiri selalu merasa Monzaemon bukanlah Monzaemon setiap kali mendapatkan peran. Sampai-sampai salah satu rekan mainnya ketakutan sungguhan ketika Monzaemon benar-benar bermaksud membunuhnya, sesuai dengan perannya.

Tapi, kemampuan Monzaemon saat itu hanya dianggap sebagai keunggulan oleh sang pemilik teater. Dan katanya, keadaan malah semakin memburuk ketika sang pemilik teater menunjuk Monzaemon untuk memerankan Yasha sang iblis dari neraka yang sangat ditakuti. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kemudian Monzaemon menjadi Yasha itu sendiri dan menghabisi seluruh rekannya tanpa pandang bulu, hingga membuat para Shinigami turun tangan.

"Tapi... Bukankah Monzaemon sudah mati? Kenapa mendadak kita mendapatkan misi mengenai dia?"

Untuk sesaat Byakuya terdiam. Ia menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap Renji, "Sama seperti Aizen, Monzaemon tidak bisa mati. Karena itu, Sotaichou hanya menyegel jiwanya saja di gunung Sakata yang dijaga ketat. Tapi, karena pada dasarnya Monzaemon tidak sekuat Aizen, Kurotsuchi akhirnya berhasil menemukan cara untuk melenyapkannya. Makanya, kau diperintahkan untuk membawa segel itu ke hadapan Sotaichou. Kyoraku dan Hirako akan ikut bersamamu, tadinya harusnya aku yang pergi, tapi Kurotsuchi bilang ia membutuhkanku di bagian yang lain."

"Baik." tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Renji pun membungkuk lalu beranjak keluar ruangan. Sejujurnya, ia agak sedikit kaget karena barusan Byakuya berbicara panjang lebar, tidak seperti biasanya.

Dengan menggunakan shunpo, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Renji, Shunsui, dan Shinji untuk sampai ke gunung Sakata. Di sana mereka bertemu beberapa Shinigami yang berjaga-jaga dan mengantar mereka menuju ruangan di mana segel Monzaemon diletakkan. Sebuah ruangan berdinding marmer dengan berbagai huruf kanji yang semuanya nampak tertuju pada tengah-tengah ruangan di mana terdapat sebongkah batu lonjong yang dibungkus oleh kertas mantra berwarna merah.

Shinji berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu dan memperhatikan batu segel di hadapannya, "Hei. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kami menyentuh batu ini?" tanyanya kepada seorang Shinigami yang mengantar mereka.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan jangan sampai kertas segel itu rusak saja."

Shinji mengangguk, dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Shunsui yang mulai mengaktifkan alat yang dibawanya. Sebuah tabung berukuran lumayan lebar yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyimpan batu segel Monzamon selama mereka berjalan kembali menuju Seiretei. Tidak terlihat memang, tapi tabung kaca itu dikelilingi oleh reiatsu khusus yang memang digunakan untuk menjaga segel. "Ara?" Mengangkat kedua alisnya, Shunsui kembali memperhatikan tabung kaca itu lekat-lekat, "Oi, Hirako-taichou, bagaimana kau membuka tabung ini?" Ia menggerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk Shinji mendekat.

Menghela nafas, Shinji pun mendekat, "Ada tombol tidak terlihat dibagian bawahnya, kau tahu? Aa... Bukan. Bukan di situ." Dengan jarinya sendiri, ia menekan tonjolan kecil yang berada di bagian yang berseberangan dengan bagian yang dikira oleh Shunsui. "Hei, Renji. Bisa kau bawa segel itu ke sini?"

"Hai... Hai..."

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, Renji mendekati batu segel dan langsung mengangkatnya dengan menggunakan dua tangan tanpa pikir panjang. Tusukan kuat sebuah reiatsu yang dirasakannya secara tiba-tiba, sempat membuat tubuh Renji membatu. Tapi, dengan segera ia tersadar kembali ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Shinji. Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Renji kemudian mengikuti kembali Shinji dan Shunsui menuju Seiretei. Ketika ia tidak kunjung juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, akhirnya Renji memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut.

Terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Renji tidak menyadari Shinji dan Shunsui yang menatapnya dan kemudian saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Sesampainya di Seiretei, ketiganya berpisah jalan. Shinji dan Shunsui langsung menuju ke tempat Kurotsuchi, sedangkan Renji memilih untuk kembali ke barak divisi 6 untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saat itulah ia merasakan reiatsu yang sangat ia kenali. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju reiatsu tersebut dan menyengir lebar ketika melihat kepala berwarna oranye, "Oi, Ichigo." Ia mencoba memanggil sang remaja, tapi nampaknya Ichigo tidak mendengarnya karena ia malah terus berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan arah Renji datang.

"Yare... Yare..."

Renji menghela nafas dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Ichigo, untuk kemudian merasakan langkahnya mendadak limbung, serta pandangannya yang memburam. Ketika penglihatannya kembali jernih, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Ichigo yang tertelengkup di atas futon, tanpa mengenakan selembarpun pakaian dengan tangan yang diikat. Dan kemudian, ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, berbicara sendiri.

Ada sesuatu yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Dan mengingat apa yang sempat ia rasakan di gunung Sakata beberapa saat lalu, sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa menebak apa, _'Monzaemon...!'_ Renji menggeram, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengembalikan kendalinya sendiri terhadap tubuhnya, dan semakin merasa panik ketika tangan_nya_ yang bukan milik_nya_ bergerak menyentuh permukaan kulit Ichigo. Geraman dan erangan yang dikeluarkan sang remaja membuat debaran jantung Renji semakin cepat.

_No. No. No. NO!_

Tidak akan pernah ia biarkan orang lain menyentuh Ichigo. Ichigo-_NYA_. Sang _Substitute _Shinigami adalah miliknya, ia yang sudah lama memendam perasaannya karena takut mendengar sebuah penolakan. Remaja manusia yang sering kali menghantui mimpi-mimpinya, dan memberikan 'masalah' baru untuknya di setiap pagi.

_'Yes. Benar sekali, Abarai. Kau menginginkan pemuda ini. Sangat. Dan hasratmu itulah yang sudah menarikku.'_ Monzaemon tertawa di dalam pikirannya, mengejeknya.

Dan Renji tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaahhh! <em>Nooo<em>! Sa-... Sakit...! Keluarkan! KELUARKAN BENDA ITU! AHH!"

Ichigo meronta sekuat tenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Pangkal tubuhnya sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti terbakar, dan bisa ia rasakan sesuatu yang sobek di dalamnya, membuat rectumnya basah dan panas. Tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, tidak tahan lagi ia bendung isakannya, dan dibiarkannya air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi, serta permukaan futon di bawahnya.

"... Renji... Ren-_ji_... Kumohonn... Hentikan...! NnnnaaaAAHHHH...!"

Tubuhnya tersentak ke atas dengan kuat karena Renji menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan sangat keras. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Ichigo bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri kehilangan nafsu yang sempat terbangun. Kejantanannya terdiam lemas di antara selangkangannya akibat perlakuan kasar pria yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sahabat, orang yang sangat ia percayai... dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah ia ragu ia perlihatkan kelemahannya ketika dirinya merasa membutuhkan seseorang.

Sejujurnya, Ichigo menyukai Renji. Sangat. Bahkan melebihi suka yang hanya sebatas teman. Dan ketika ia dengar dari Rangiku kalau setiap kali Renji mabuk, ia selalu membicarakan dirinya, bayangkan betapa Ichigo merasa senang. Karena itu artinya bisa saja kalau sang pria pun memendam perasaan yang sama padanya.

Bukan hanya sekedar nafsu belaka.

Seperti ini.

"_Ichi_..."

Bukan. Renji yang sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Memanggilnya dengan indikasi bahwa ia hanyalah hal yang bisa dimanfaatkan saja, bukan sesuatu yang bernilai dan berharga untuk dijaga. Tapi, seberapa pun besarnya ia menyangkal, berapa kali pun ia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya, orang yang kini berada di atasnya, bergerak keluar-masuk dirinya dengan tanpa mempedulikan dirinya, adalah Renji.

Ketika Ichigo mulai merasa kehilangan kesadarannya akibat rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, Renji memberikan dorongan terakhir sebelum kemudian membuncahkan cairan hasratnya memenuhi rectum Ichigo, membuat sang pemuda mengerang lemah.

Hal terakhir yang Ichigo lihat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah wajah penuh rasa bersalah Renji.

* * *

><p><em>Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan dirinya bisa kembali mengontrol tubuhnya?<em>

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu semenjak kapan... _Kami-sama_... Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ketika ia menyetubuhi Ichigo apakah dirinya masih Monzaemon ataukah tidak.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, Renji berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Melihat kondisi Ichigo yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas futon miliknya, membuat Renji merasakan mual. Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar. Pergelangan tangan yang memerah akibat terus bergesekkan dengan ikatan yang membelit lengan Ichigo, surai oranye yang bertintakan merah dari darah akibat kuku-kukunya yang sempat menancap di sana serta akibat benturan yang ia berikan, memar di beberapa bagian tubuh, dan yang yang paling membuat Renji mual adalah bagian pangkal tubuh Ichigo yang dipenuhi oleh cairan putih kental serta darah dalam jumlah banyak yang juga ikut mengotori futon di bawahnya.

Dirinya yang melakukannya.

Dirinyalah yang membuat Ichigo menjadi seperti ini.

Jatuh terduduk di dekat dinding, pandangan kedua mata Renji tidak juga lepas dari sosok Ichigo, hingga akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

_Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?_

_Ichigo sudah meneriakkannya untuk berhenti, tetapi tidak ia indahkan._

Rasanya, sekarang ini Renji mendengar tawa Monzaemon yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine and RenIchi day (15 feb)~<strong>


End file.
